


The Truth Now

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [204]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Eskrima, F/M, Guy Talk, Past Relationship(s), S&M, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what's the real reason you and Bobbi broke up?" Trip asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba: 
> 
> [any. any. Sticks and stones may break my bones, / But chains and whips excite me ~ Rihanna - S&M](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595248.html?thread=83129392#t83129392)
> 
>  
> 
> I was originally going to post my backlog from the Comment Fic comm in order, but I'm back to random order crossposting.

"So what's the real reason you and Bobbi broke up?" Trip asks. "Looks like you have all the same friends, and the chemistry's there."  
  
"You mean besides the communication issues and her habit of keeping eternal grudges?" Lance looks faux thoughtful. "I think it was the Eskrima sticks in the bedroom. We both like s/m, thought no way this wouldn't work out, but I much prefer a whip. And chains."  
  
Trip coughed. "Well, I can see why that would be a problem," he agreed, and quickly figured out how to make an exit before he prompted any more TMI truths.


End file.
